The present invention relates to a abdominal massage and/or stimulation device, for the promotion of the intestinal and biliary evacuation.
Among the known devices for massaging the human body, one can cite in particular that described in the document FR-A-2606632. This device comprises a massage head composed of a flat supporting plate having a plurality of projections of spherical envelope. The head is trained to follow an orbital periodical movement around an axis that is perpendicular to the median plane of the supporting plate.
This device, as well as the other known devices, having projections or relieves, are especially used for eliminating cellulite or for applying relaxing muscular massages, or for applying an ointment.
But there is no specific massaging device that helps the digestive functions, for example the progression of the alimentary bolus in order to fight against constipation or other troubles linked to digestive laziness. Similarly, no massaging device is known, that helps the evacuation of the bile, in order to fight against biliary sluggishness.